Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation processing apparatus and a conversation processing method.
Description of Related Art
An apparatus for picking up voices of a plurality of speakers of a conference using a plurality of microphones in a voice conference, performing a sound separation process on the picked-up voices, and recording utterance content of each speaker is proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-295104 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1)).
Also, in group discussions performed in work, class, an employment interview, or the like, it is necessary to stimulate the conference and move the discussion forward. It is necessary to specify a central person stimulating the conference in a group discussion.